1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a marker for identifying a site in a tissue mass and particularly to a marker that can elute a drug. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for introducing a drug-eluting marker into a tissue mass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissue markers are implanted in tissue at a site of interest. The markers tend to be very small and biocompatible. They are most commonly implanted after a biopsy is performed to mark the location in case a further procedure at the site is needed. The markers are made of a material that can be imaged using an imaging technique such as magnetic resonance imaging, ultrasonography, or mammography.
Tissue at the site of implantation can be susceptible to related medical conditions such as infection or rejection of the marker, for example, because of the exposure of the tissue during the implantation procedure. There can also be damage to the tissue leading to and at the implantation site. The related medical conditions and tissue damage can require a separate treatment in addition to the implantation of the marker. Some treatments require additional puncturing of the tissue to reach the implantation site for the application of drugs to address the condition or damage.
It is desirable to minimize the need to repuncture the tissue to treat a condition or damage at the implantation site.